Jyn Erso: Slave to Jabba the Hutt
A LONG TIME AGO IN A GALAXY FAR FAR AWAY... JYN ERSO: SLAVE TO JABBA THE HUTT It is a time of starvation and despair for Jyn Erso. A year and a half before the battle of Yavin she finds herself penniless and alone on the barren planet of Tatooine. Desperate for food, she has been forced to take extreme measures. A convoy delivering supplies and food moves through the streets of Mos Eisley, as Jyn anxiously awaits her moment to ambush... The Ambush Jyn peered around the corner of a sandstone building she was using as cover. The shipment slowly floated through the busy street market. Jyn was so hungry she had to breath slowly in order to keep herself from shaking. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her blaster pistol, and aimed it across the street at the gas tank she had set up earlier. Once the convoy was in position she took a deep breath to steady herself then fired at the tank. The tank exploded into a massive fireball that knocked the convoy over, resulting in the contents spilling all over the marketplace. A couple weequay guards stepped up to recover some of the goods that had slipped. At this moment Jyn came out of cover with her baton and quickly knocked out the guards. She picked up as much food and credits as she could carry and started to run from the scene. As she ran something caught her feet causing her to trip and fall. she looked down to notice a tether had wrapped around her feet. She followed the tether with her eyes to a large figure in green mandalorian armor. "Where do you think you're going ?" the mandalorian said, "Get up". Jyn did as she was told reluctantly and turned around. The mandalorain then put electro cuffs around her wrists and pushed her forward to walk. Jyn was brought to a speeder which the mandalorain flew to a mysterious sandstone castle in the middle of the Dune Sea. The mandalorian marched Jyn through the castle until they reached a large room full of shady looking characters. Jyn's eyes widened as she saw the monsterous form sitting on a pedestal and soon figured out where exactly she was. The massive Jabba the Hutt said something in hutteese which his silver protocol droid proceeded to translate. "The mighty Jabba the Hutt demands to know why you have brought this street trash before his guests" the protocol droid inquired. "Mighty Jabba," the mandalorian said, "This woman sabotaged your convoy and attempted to steal your belongings". The droid translated for Jabba who then replied back in hutteese which the droid then translated. "The mighty Jabba the Hutt requests to know why you attempted to steal that which is Jabba's". "Great Jabba" Jyn said, "I have no money, no food, and no way to survive. I only hope now you can forgive me". Jabba contemplated for a while after the droid translated to him. He then replied back with his booming alien language. "The great Jabba has a proposition for you. Recently Jabba has had to 'terminate' some of his employees. Jabba is willing to offer you as much food and credits as you need if you do this job." "What's the job?" Jyn asked. "To be Jabba's personal slave for two months or as long as it takes to find a replacement". Jyn was momentarily shocked by the proposal, but as she thought about it she saw no other way out of the situation. "Give me a ship so I can get off this planet afterwards and we have a deal" she replied. The droid translated her message to Jabba and came back with an agreement. "Looks like you've got yourself a new sex slave". First Time On the Job Jyn was doing her best to dance in the most sexual way known to her in front of Jabba's court. Her usual clothes and gear had been secured away and replaced with a very revealing outfit that she was required to wear as Jabba's slave. She wore a silver bikini top and a long black loin cloth /skirt that only covered her ass and pussy. The music stopped and she ceased dancing. The crowd in the hall cheered and whistled at her performance. Jyn slunk into the back room where she was permitted a break in between each dance number. While sitting there Bib Fortuna entered and began speaking to Jyn. "You know Jabba wishes nothing more than to sleep with you, but there is a custom here where Jabba must offer his slave to hthe best bounty hunter to show his appreciation".Jyn was repulsed both by the idea of having sex with Jabba and one of his bounty hunters, but knew that otherwise would mean her end."Which bounty hunter am I giving the pleasure?" she asked with a repulsed tone. "Boba Fett, the mandalorian". Jyn walked out of the room and moved through the crowd towards the back corner where Fett stood."Jabba has requested that you have the honor of sleeping with me first" Jyn said. Boba Fett looked at the girl up and down, noticing every curve of her sexy body. Boba usually declined such an honor, but standing there so close to her was starting to make him sweat more than usual in his armor."As you wish" Boba replied. Jyn and Boba retreated into one of the private rooms and locked the door behind them. Boba began removing his armor starting with his helmet. The more pieces he removed the more Jyn began to notice his body was very fit and covered in battle scars. The more Jyn found herself attracted to this bounty hunter, she realized that if she was going to be doing nothing but having sex for a month and a half she might as well try to enjoy some of it. With Boba's clothes removed and Jyn standing there in her skimpy outfit they both felt their hearts beating within their chests. Boba pulled Jyn in close and planted his lips on hers. With their lips locked and furiously making out, they both let their hands roam around each others toned bodies. Boba grabbed Jyn by her perfectly formed ass and pulled her in, pressing his hard cock against the thin fabric covering her vagina. Jyn pulled back from the kiss and pushed Boba onto the bed sitting in the middle of the room. Jyn then straddled Boba and removed the skirt covering her pussy. "If we're doing this, I'm in charge" Jyn proclaimed. Jyn lowered herself onto Boba's hard dick. His cock filled her tight wet pussy completely. She let out a soft moan as she started to pound herself onto Boba. Knowing that Boba wanted more, she slowly and seductively pulled off her bikini, revealing her round tits. Boba's hands immediately grabbed them and began massaging them as she rode him. Jyn's gorgeous body was beaded in sweat from head to toe. She moaned uncontrollably and called out Boba's name. She started riding him faster and faster, to which Boba responded by massaging her breasts harder and with more passion. The rhythm of her thrusts and loud moans came in unison, becoming stronger and stronger. Jyn's eyes began rolling back into her head as she gasped for air. She steadied herself by holding Boba's hands which were squeezing her breasts.Jyn arched her hips forward and leaned her head back as she shrieked in passion signifying her orgasm. Jyn's body was limp as Boba lifted her off of him. Boba turned her around and placed her face down on the bed. He admired her perfectly round ass and started spanking it with all his force. When it had turned red Jyn turned her head smiling and said " Is that the best you got?". Boba leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "I'll show you what I've got". He then thrust his hips forward into her ass and began rhythmically pounding into her. He reached his hands to her front and began pulling on her breasts for leverage. Boba began pounding into Jyn's ass harder and harder as she moaned once again. Boba was transfixed on fucking the woman's sweat beaded body. His hands squeezed her round breasts within time of each pounding into her ass. Jyn's moans became grunts of pain as Boba's dick started penetrating further into her than anyone before. Through her shouts of pain Jun yelled "That's it! Now you've got it! Don't stop!" she shouted. "Say my name" Boba commanded. "Boba" she moaned. "Louder! I want to hear you scream!". "Oh Boba! Fuck me!" she shouted. Boba gave it all he got. He viciously groped her ripe tits and fucked her amazing ass like an animal. Jyn screamed on the top of her lungs the name 'Boba'. A gust of semen spurted out of Boba's dick and filled up Jyn's ass. Boba removed himself from on top of the woman and layed back onto the bed. Jyn crawled over to him and rested her head on the bounty hunter's chest. They stayed there together trying to catch their breaths until they eventually fell asleep together in that dark steamy room. Meeting With the Boss Jyn awoke to find Boba already out of bed and with most of his armor back on. "That was fun", she said,"Can we do that again sometime?". "I'm afraid not darling" Boba replied, "Gotta leave the planet, make some money". Jyn nodded then got out of bed. As Boba left Jyn started to put her slave garments back on. She strutted back out into Jabba's court and was met by Bib Fortuna. "So, did you sleep with the bounty hunter?" he asked. "Yes," she replied "Jabba is now free to do what he wants with me". "Good" he said with a smile, "He wishes for you to start with a dance". Jyn say the Max Rebo band getting ready to play their first number and took it as a sign that she should get into dancing position. She moved to the center of the court and began her dance as the music started. Throughout her dance Jabba eyed her body with an intense lust in his eyes. The monstrous looking gangster could not wait to do all the things he was imagining doing to her. At the end of the song Jyn took a bow and then wiped the sweat from her forehead. Jabba laughed heartily and said something in hutteese. The droid translated "Jabba is very pleased by your performance. Please, come to Jabba now". Jynn dreaded what was coming for her, but put on a brave face and walked towards him. Jabba licked his lips in envy as he gazed over her luscious body. "Please, remove your garments" the droid chimed. Jyn grimaced at the thought of the degradation she would soon experience. Reluctantly she did as she was told by first removing her breastplate slowly. Jabba's eyes widened as her tits were revealed to him. The bikini made a metallic clanging sound as it hit the cold floor. She then moved her hands to her hips and removed her skirt. The spectators within the court began hooting and cat calling at the sight of her completely exposed body. Jyn moved closer to the Hutt and presses her hips against Jabba's bulbous mass. Jabba instinctively reached out with his grubby little hands and grabbed Jyn's big breasts. Jyn moaned involuntarily against the touch of Jabba's strong grip. Jabba's hands began exploring the beautiful body which now belonged to him. His right hand slipped back around her waist and groped her soft ass. Jabba decided he wanted to know how his new slave tasted, so he extended his long tongue out to her face. His tongue left her face drenched in saliva before traveling down to her one exposed breast. Jyn had to force herself not to gag as was covered in slime. She moaned louder this time as the tongue circled her tit and rubbed against her hard nipple. Jabba journeyed down further between her legs. He licked at her womanhood, taking in all the sweet juices already coming. Jyn sharply gasped for air and grabbed hold of Jabba's flesh as she felt his tongue quickly dart inside her. Jabba decided he has spent too much time delaying and wanted to get on with the main event. His tail slithered up her thigh and waited at her entrance. "The Great Jabba wishes that you plead to your master" the protocol droid said. "Please" she moaned, " My master". The massive Hutt thrusted his tail up into her womanhood, eliciting a sharp gasp of shock. Jyn was overwhelmed by the size and feeling of having Jabba's tail pounding inside of her. She panted uncontrollably and clawed at Jabba's baggy skin. The Hutt did nothing to go easy on the young woman. He took immense pleasure in making his personal slut gasp for air. Her pillowy breasts bounced up and down in rhythmic fashion as she was fucked. Between the panting, Jyn began chanting "master" repeatedly as a way to get Jabba more aroused and finished off sooner. Every time she said master Jabba fucked her faster, and the faster he went the more she repeated it. Eventually Jyn was screaming 'Master!' on the top of her lungs each time Jabba rammed his tail into the slave's vagina. Jabba could feel his climax coming so he put all of his might into one massive thrust. The hutt's tail pounded so far into the woman she shrieked out in both pleasure and enormous pain. Both the slave and her master reached their climaxes at the same moment. Jyn rested her head on Jabba's body and tried to recover from the brutal fucking. She thought to herself how many more times she would have to do that, and if it was worth it. After a few moments of rest two gammorean guards pulled Jyn of the Hutt and shackled her hands together. "What's going on?" Jyn asked in surprise. "It is customary that Jabba offer his slave to his court after breaking her in" the droid answered. Jyn's shackles we're then connected to a chain above her head to keep her standing. "You could have warned me before" Jyn said snarkly. The adoring crowd surrounded the naked woman and began groping every inch of her body. It wasn't long until she felt a dick both in her vagina and her ass. Anyone who couldn't find an entrance either massaged their cocks against her body or jerked off while groping her. Jyn couldn't breathe as she was closed in on all sides by a sea of horny bounty hunters. "Wait, stop! I- I can't breathe!" Jyn panicked. Someone shut her up by forcing their tongue into her throat. She closed her eyes as her sweat plastered hair was caught in her eye. She gasped uncontrollably for air as she start to pass out from heat and claustrophobia. When Jyn finally woke up again she was on the floor surrounded by a chamber full of bounty hunters who were sound asleep. She looked at her body to see herself covered from head to toe in cum. She slowly brought herself up and tiptoed her way to the showers. Offered to the Bounty Hunters Dengar and Greedo arrived at Jabba's palace after a long argument aboard a spacecraft. The two bounty hunters had recently done a job together to which they were payed less than agreed upon. The plan was to march in and demand that Jabba pay what he was owed, but they had trouble speaking once they saw the beautiful woman at Jabba's side. They were used to seeing a slave girl wrapped around Jabba's finger, they just didn't expect the dark haired beauty that lay their. They were transfixed on her milky white skin, and mouth that was perfectly ajar to be sexy. Dengar was too busy day dreaming about what he could do to that mouth that he didn't hear the translator speak until Jabba's booming voice caught his attention. "Sorry Jabba, got a wee bit distracted" Dengar said, "Greedo and I have come to demand you pay us what you owe". "The mighty Jabba says he does not owe you any credits" The droid countered "But he is willing to give you something else", Already knowing what the droid was saying, Jyn's eyes fearfully shot up and made contact with Jabba's. Jabba's eyes gave her a threatening look, as if warning against crossing him. Jyn looked back down at the ground in self pity. "What is Jabba proposing?" Dengar asked. "Jabba is willing to let the two of you share this slave for the night" the droid motioned to Jyn. "Share? With this fool?" Dengar said "I think not. Private time for both of us". "You will share or leave here in a pile of Rancor excrement". Dengar looked down at his feet to see he was standing on top of the trap door leading to the Rancor pit. He then looked over to Jabba whose hand was hovering over the button to release the trap door. "Okay then. We'll share" Dengar agreed. "Excellent" the droid responded, "You may take your payment now". A gammorean guard came up behind Jyn and un-attached the chain from her collar. Jyn was forced to her feet and pushed into the arms of the bounty hunters. Dengar and Greedo grabbed Jyn by the arms and carried her to a private room. Jyn started playing along as a sexy little whore, trying not to anger the two more than they already were. "My my Greedo, look at what a treat we have here" Dengar exclaimed. Greedo replied excitedly with something in Rodian. Dengar slapped the woman's ass and started disrobing himself. Jyn giggled at the slap in character, but secretly wished she could knock his teeth out. With the bounty hunters disrobed they turned to Jyn and started ripping her clothes off while groping her body. Dengar admired her ass and knew exactly how the two of them should share. The bulky man wrapped his arms around the naked woman's stomach and lifted her up. He then slid her down so her ass was impaled by his erect member. Jyn bit her lip to hide the pain of the indelicate way the man's dick went inside her. Greedo stepped up and pushed his own cock inside the woman's vagina. The bounty hunters began bouncing the slave girl onto their dicks. Jyn, playing the role of slut, began exaggerating every moan she felt escaping her lips. Eventually though as the pace picked up and the two fucked her at a rhythm, the moans became real. Jyn started to feel a sensory overload from being pleasured at both sides of her body. She began squirming and thrashing her limbs uncontrollably. Jyn lost all self control and began wailing in ecstasy. The sounds and movements Jyn was making drove Greedo up the wall. The Rodian couldn't get enough of this woman. Greedo couldn't take it anymore. He let out a massive groan, filled up Jyn's pussy with semen, and then fell on the floor passed out. "Poodooh. I should have known a good fucking was enough to make that loser take a dirt nap" Dengar said, "Looks like we get some alone time. Get on your knees". Jyn knew where this was going, so she brought her mouth level to Dengars dick. The bounty hunter hastily grabbed her hair and shoved his dick inside her mouth, which instantly made Jyn gag. Despite the gag Jyn went to work by sucking on the man's dick and playing with his balls. Dengar started swaying his hips forward to move it along. Jyn's tongue circled Dengar's shaft and flicked at the tip. Dengar was impressed at how obviously experienced this woman was through her years in the outer rim. "Oh yeah. You're good. You must be the filthiest whore in the entire galaxy. Get it you fucking cunt!" Jyn had enough of this. No amount of food or money was worth having sex with this asshole. She bit down on Dengar's dick, causing him to yell out in pain. He quickly pulled her off of his dick and hit her backhanded. The wind was then knocked out of her as Dengar kicked her in the stomach. "Is that how you want to play it? Either way, I'm still getting my reward" Dengar threw Jyn on the bed, and shackled her hands and feet to the bedposts (which have built in shackles 'cause why not). "Wait, wait! Don't do this, please!" Jyn pleaded. Dengar ignored her and straddled the sexy little whore. "GET OFF OF ME YOU BASTARD!" Dengar entered his dick into her pussy and began fucking her with all of his furious might. He grabbed onto her heaving breasts and twisted them as he rode her. Jyn struggled against her chains as tears began streaming down her face. All she could do was close her eyes and wait for it all to be over. Dengar pulled out just before climax so he could spray his semen over her stomach and breasts. This went on for hours, as Dengar continued to rape the slave girl's body. At some point Greedo woke up and got another turn, but for the most part it was just Dengar dishing out punishment. Eventually one of Jabba's servents knocked on the door to tell them their time was up. The two bounty hunters put on their clothes and left, without bothering to unchain Jyn. Soon after they left some guards came in, removed her shackles, and dragged her to the showers. After she had cleaned up she was told to immediately report to the throne room to service Jabba. The New Slave Jyn was roaming the halls of Jabba's Palace when she ran into Bib Fortuna. "Ah, there you are" he said, "I thought you would like to know we have a new slave joining us". "A new slave?" Jyn said, "Is this a permanent one to replace me?" "No, no. This slave has taken out a similar agreement to yours. Without the constant threat of death if you don't do as told however". Jyn was slightly disappointed at the news. She looked forward to the day Jabba would have a permanent little toy to play with instead of her. Still, it would be good to have someone around who wouldn't want to have sex with her 24/7. When the new slave arrived Jyn was surprised as to how not obviously sexy she was. That's not saying she wasn't sexy however. The young Asian human simply wasn't drop dead gorgeous at first glance, but after close admiration her figure could be quite alluring. Jyn watched by the sideline with disgust as Jabba ringed in the new slave girl with his ritual of sex and offering to the crowd. Once the girl and everyone else had passed out from having their way with her, Jyn decided to show some common decency by carrying the woman to the slave barracks. Hours later the woman awoke disjointed with all the events that had happened. "Where am I?" she asked. "The slave barracks" Jyn answered, "This is where you'll be when you're not servicing someone". "Are you a slave too?" "Unfortunately. But hopefully not for too much longer. My name's Jyn. And you are miss...?" "It's Dr. Dr Aphra". "And what made you become a sex slave for the time being?" "I'm an archaeologist. Unfortunately there isn't much interest in my field these days. I approached Jabba with a deal to fund my projects. He said he would agree only if I served him for a week". "You got off lucky then" Jyn said "I tried steeling from him and I have to do this until he finds a permanent slave or kills me". "That's rough" Aphra replied, "So, what do we have to do around here". Jyn spent most of the day showing Aphra around the palace, and how to adequately please their guests. Eventually Jabba summoned the both of them for a special assignment. He belched in his usually unintelligible Hutteese which the droid translated. "Jabba requests that both of you service two bounty hunters that will arrive soon for the night" the droid said, "You will simultaneously pleasure Boba Fett and Bossk". Jyn was happy she would get to have sex with Boba again, but was not so thrilled to be with the reptilian Bossk. The two slaves walked off to a private bed room to wait. "I don't know about this" Aphra said. "It's not like we haven't already been forced to do something like this" Jyn said."It's not that" Aphra replied, "We have to do this together. I've just never been with another woman before." "Let's change that" Jyn said assuringly. Jyn couldn't help but admit to herself how much she found herself attracted to the other woman. She leaned in close and connected her lips to Aphra's. The two quickly began making out. Jyn let her hands roam across the girl's beautiful Asian body. One hand slid down to her inner thigh and started rubbing Aphra's clitoris. Aphra trembled as the pleasure rippled through her body. The door opened and the slaves quickly darted their eyes to the very surprised bounty hunters. Jyn smiled and waved the two inside. Boba and Bossk closed the door behind them and removed their clothes."So how should we do this?" Jyn inquired. Bossk grinned with a hiss as he pulled a series of chains and shackles from the ceiling. Both slave girl's had their hands tied above their heads, and their slave garments removed. Jyn and Aphra were pressed with their backs to each other. Boba approached Jyn and began groping her body as Bossk did the same to Aphra. Boba kissed and sucked her neck, causing her to moan. The hunters picked up their respective woman and both rammed their dicks into the pussys of their sluts. The women gasped and moaned as the bounty hunters pounded into their wet cunts. When they had all climaxed the women were flipped so they were pressed together face to face. The bounty hunters began pumping their dicks in and out of their slaves analy. Every hand was groping both girls on every luscious curve. Jyn and Aphra began madly making out with each other as they were penetrated through their firm asses. Their sweaty bodies made a sandwich of ecstasy and lust. Once the hunters ejaculated into their slaves, the girl's were dropped from the shackles to their knees. Bossk presented his scaly dick in front of their faces. The slaves began simultaneously sucking off the Trandoshan. Jyn lapped at the tip while Aphra sucked the shaft. Once Bossk finished off the rolls switched and Boba got his turn. After they were both sucked off, both slave's sexy faces were covered in cum. The two briefly looked at each other in lust before making out and licking the cum off the other's face. Jyn's hand once again traveled down Aphra's leg, but this time she took her whole fist and shoved it up her vagina. Aphra's back arched and her head flew back as she shrieked in passion and pain. The two bounty hunters sat back and jerked off as they watched the sluts make love in front of them. All throughout the night the four of them fucked each other senseless until they fell asleep On top off each other. The next morning Jyn woke up with cum all in her hair and a dick up her vagina, she carefully pulled the dick out and decided to shove her finger in her own wet pussy and started fingering herself, she gave out one big moan which woke up Boba Fett and Bossk "what do think your doing" Boba Fett stated, Jyn responded with "nothing just fingering my self, why is that wrong?" Boba replied with " No it's not wrong to finger yourself but what you did is not wake me up to give you one last fuck before me and Bossk have to go". Jyn's face seemed sad, but inside she was full of delight that she didn't have to put up with Bossk for a long time ( Jyn didn't mind Boba Fett) . A droid then knocked on the door requesting that Jyn go to Jabba no matter the state she's in, Jyn quickly put her bikini back on and rushed to the thrown room where Jabba was sat waiting. Jyn asked Jabba why was she sumond here, which the droid translated, Jabba replied and the droid translated saying to Jyn that he's found a replacement and Jyn may leave if she does one thing, that thing is to masterbate in front of Jabba privately. Jyn desperately wanting to leave she replied of course and took of her bikini, brushed her cum filled hair back and started to finger herself. 5 hours later she was still masterbating and moaning louder than she ever Moaned before, soon the time came when Jabba said to Jyn that she's free and the food, credits and a ship are waiting for you by the entrance. Jyn excited to leave started to put her original clothes on and started to head for the entrance where she realised how much fun she had at this place, Jyn carried on heading for the door and grabbed the credits and Food that Jabba left for her and entered her new ship. Morover, she would suffer amnesia and forget precisely this experience a few months later. Category:Fanfiction